Heaven is here
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: After Cole died for good, he was ready to an eternity of pain and torture, but what happened instead was beyong imagination


I'll always love you" Cole said to Phoebe when she killed him for good, but he was tired...always trying to gain her back, literally dying for her...only to get exposed to sorrow.....  
  
He was in nowhere land...not heaven nor hell....and it was certainly not the place he went on previous deaths...a soft light was filling the place, like sunset... and it looked like desert.. but nothing seem to threat him, he wondered if and when something would come to get him, and start his eternity of pain and misery...  
  
He sat down in the middle of his awe and considered what Phoebe meant to him, he loved her, she remind him someone, something he lost... it was that reminiscence what kept them together....but what was that memory? He couldn't say.  
  
Deep in his thoughts he stood up as he heard footsteps, who ever was there to punish him it was time. The pace of the steps where almost musical.. a nice silhouette approaching his heart jumped the reminiscence came clear, and close to him. A sweet reminiscence called Prudence Halliwell.  
  
Prue just smiled at him before kissing him deeply, she broke the kiss giggling "not what you expected I suppose?"  
  
"not at all..." the former demon said honestly and feeling a huge relief....being punished and tortured by Prue was closer to heaven than hell . he held her and with his eyes he composed her poem like face, her bright eyes.. the ebony of her hair....those caramel lips clearly he was in love with her, and he didn't know before...  
  
Prue on the other hand was beaming, she was longing to have her hands around him ever since she first saw him. But since Phoebe fancied him too, she, as always backed up, last thing she needed was fighting for a man, not at all, not Roger all over again, so she pushed herself out of love. The fact that he was a demon was indeed, helpful and now there he was in another place and time where she could really love him. Cole decided to break the silence  
  
"what are you doing here? You should be in heaven"  
  
Prue smiled "Helping you to get there I reckon"  
  
For Cole that was a practical joke, "Yeah right, like I'm allowed in there, come on, Prue, we know each other better"  
  
The witch made a huge effort not to laugh "Well, what you did for love made you gain points, you can make it..."  
  
"hell no!" Cole retorted "no way, how come? I was a demon all over a century what I did for love was...."  
  
"was a wonderful refreshing change" Prue smirked "you made my sister live my dream, and when she finished.... you came here, I'm sorry"  
  
"That's the point I didn't love her that much, and I came to realize that I love.." he stopped but then muttered "you, not loyalty, I deserve punishment"  
  
"Oh well, if that's what you want" Prue said simply and used her telekinesis to throw him on the floor, she sat down above him and kissed him wildly , biting his lower lip until a blood drop appeared and Cole was getting hard "better?" she grinned with a different tone in her voice...  
  
Cole was unable to move, Prue wandered all around his neck, with vampire like kisses, he moaned his erection growing this was amazing feeling that lustful body on him, kissing him. Prue smiled and with unnatural strength pulled his shirt tearing it two his hairy chest jumped out just to be attacked by Prue who took a nipple with her teeth and pinched the other Cole growled with a hoarse voice ready to beg for more punishment willing to spend eternity with her, Prue's nails wandered around his sides as she kept licking and kissing his nipples. Eventually one of them came to his waist where his manhood was ready to jump Prue waved her hand and used his power to undress him completely while her tongue was drawing circles on his navel and with spiral movements she finally managed to get down, avoiding his erection her tongue kept drawing circles all over his thighs , behind his knees, he was begging already "please...Prue, Please" she smiled but didn't do as he pleased.  
  
Instead she stood up to see his body her eves covered each and every inch of his body looking beautiful and amazed, there he was literally at her feet begging her to do as she pleased, and it was guilt less she smelled his essence. Before taking her shirt off revealing her soft breasts, she knelt and placing his member between her breasts she crossed her arms to grip it tightly. For Cole it was too much, he tried to touch Prue but she stopped him it was HER game not his so all he could do was move his hips back and forth feeling her heartbeat and trying to get its rhythm. After a few minutes Prue decided to move on, leaving him trembling and with such hardness it was aching him. She took off her pants and panties, and place herself over his face. Cole got the message and began to lick her with hunger, it was his turn to taste her, and she tasted good he took her nub and curled his tongue around it making her shiver she was moving her hips softly too.  
  
When deep in pleasure she closed her eyes Cole grabbed her and laid her down and entered before she could react, he stood inside her letting his penis adjust to the warmness of her then he started a soft slow pace, she interlaced her legs with his and sank her nails on his back.  
  
He went faster teasing her clit with his hipbone Prue felt about to collapse, a wave of pleasure reached her from her inside where Cole was thrusting, he took her thighs up for deeper thrusts....and he began to thrust erratically before feeling his orgasm starting, he kissed Prue mimicking his member with his tongue which became a simultaneous orgasm he stood inside Prue and kissing her, this time with tenderness... "Are you ready to go to heaven?" Prue panted happy Cole looked at her and said "With you ? Heaven is here...." 


End file.
